


Needed

by SoManyFandoms



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy House, Wilson is on Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is reminded one early morning, though he knows it, that Jimmy will always need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while I was standing outside the hospital one night after being treated for an asthma attack. I saw a little white car parked near the entrance and told my mum that it looked like Wilson’s car.
> 
> Cute fluff. I take no responsibility for any cavities even from this short a fic.
> 
> Written in 2008, no editing at this second in time except an eye over it to go 'yep, I'll post this one as well.'

House put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound of Wilson’s mobile ringing, which, for some reason, was on his bedside table. He smiled sleepily when Wilson half-rolled onto him to get to the phone, and judging by his non-existent move to get off, knew House was awake and enjoying the warmth of the added weight. House listened to Wilson talking to whoever was on the other end, slipping further back into sleep with each second. The last thing he noticed was Wilson kissing his cheek before climbing out of bed.

Woken later on by Wilson climbing back into bed, House opened his arms and smiled when Wilson snuggled closer and settled against him. Yawning, his last thought before sleep claimed him was that although Wilson’s patients, present and future, would always need Wilson, Jimmy would always need him.


End file.
